LLC converters are a form of series resonant converters that provide an output voltage signal isolated from an input signal. LLC converters include a series resonant circuit with a transformer primary winding. A switching circuit alternately couples a switching node of a resonant circuit or tank circuit to a positive supply node and a ground node to provide an alternating resonant current flow through the transformer primary winding. A secondary circuit, such as a rectifier, provides an output voltage to drive a load. The secondary circuit may include synchronous rectifier switches or diode rectifiers. The primary side switching circuit can be adjusted to regulate the output voltage. LLC resonant converters are capable of high efficiency and high power density, and can provide zero voltage switching and low turn off current for primary-side switches over a wide load range. These benefits make LLC resonant converters desirable for a variety of applications, such as high-performance server and telecommunication applications. When the primary side switching frequency is lower than the resonant frequency, the secondary side synchronous rectifier devices can be turned off with zero-current switching. This facilitates voltage gain boost capability without efficiency deterioration for applications with a hold-up time requirement. Operation at high switching frequencies allows reduction of the size of magnetic components and capacitors in LLC resonant converters. However, this increases switching related loss and magnetic component losses, resulting in poor efficiency. Wideband primary side switches, such as gallium nitride (GaN) transistors, can be used to reduce the output capacitance and gate charge to mitigate circulating current loss and gate driving loss to facilitate operation at higher switching frequencies. However, magnetics used for LLC resonant converters remains a limitation to increased converter efficiency due to core loss and winding loss, particularly at high switching frequencies. Further improvements are desirable to support higher efficiencies and power densities for LLC resonant converters.